The present invention relates to vehicle brake systems. It is known to provide a vehicle with a full-power brake system (also referred to as a “decoupled” or “brake-by-wire” system) in which driver applied force does not propagate to produce the actual braking force to the brake devices. Instead, fluid is pushed from the master cylinder into a simulator circuit while another mechanism provides the actual braking force. Although satisfactory for the intended purpose, a great number of valves and sensors must all be in working order to provide brake-by-wire operation, and it can be difficult to diagnose faults within the system.